memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Klasa Daedalus
Klasa Daedalus to jedna z pierwszych klas okrętów federacyjnej Floty Gwiezdnej. Pierwszy okręt tej klasy opuścił dok niedługo po powstaniu Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, w początkach lat 60-tych XXII wieku. Okręty tej klasy służyły Flocie do pierwszych misji badawczych. W 2167 roku USS Horizon NCC-176 przybył do systemu C-111. Jedna z planet systemu -Sigma Iotia II, okazała się zamieszkana przez humanoidalną rasę, której rozwój technologiczny był na poziomie pre-warp. Mieszkańcy planety okazali się rasą o nadzwyczajnej umiejętności asymilacji do swej kultury wpływów obcych cywilizacji. Nieświadoma konsekwencji załoga USS Horizon, pozostawiła na planecie wiele przedmiotów, które doprowadziły do skażenia kultury mieszkańców planety. Największy wpływ na mieszkańców wywarła książka opowiadająca o mafii w Chicago na Ziemi w pierwszej połowie XX wieku -Chicago Mobs of the Twenties. Byli nią tak zafascynowani, że przekształcili swoje społeczeństwo na wzór przedstawiony w tej właśnie książce. W ciągu około 35 lat służby, Flota Gwiezdna straciła przynajmniej dwa okręty tej klasy. W 2167 roku, podczas badania księżyca klasy M, będącego satelitą planety Mab-Bu VI, dowodzony przez kapitana Bryce’a Shumar’a USS Essex NCC-173 został zniszczony, wraz z całą załogą, przez burzę elektromagnetyczną. W tym samym roku, zniszczony został również USS Archon NCC-189. Ostatni okręt klasy Daedalus został wycofany ze służby w 2196 roku. Lista okrętów klasy Daedalus Inne informacje Osiągana przez okręty tej klasy prędkość maksymalna wynosiła przynajmniej warp 7. Wynika tak z ENT: These Are the Voyages, w którym powiedziano, że w 2161 roku do służby wchodzi nowa klasa okrętów, które osiągają właśnie taką prędkość. Ponieważ wiadomo, że klasa Daedalus służyła we Flocie blisko czterdzieści lat, założenie że w tym odcinku Star Trek: Enterprise chodziło właśnie o tą klasę wydaje się słuszne. thumb|left|model USS HorizonW rzeczywistości, projekt klasy Daedalus opiera się na wczesnych projektach USS Enterprise ze Star Trek TOS, których autorem jest Matt Jefferies. Model okrętu -USS Horizon -został zbudowany przez Greg’a Jein’a i zobaczyć go można w serialu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (stoi w biurze Benjamina Sisko). Większość informacji na temat klasy Daedalus pochodzi ze Star Trek Encyclopedia oznacza to że są one niekanoniczne. Nazwa klasy okrętu, którego model widzimy w biurze Sisko, nigdy nie padła na ekranie. Również, żaden z pokazanych kiedykolwiek na ekranie okrętów nie został przypisany do tej klasy, więc nie ma oficjalnych danych na temat wyglądu jego kadłuba. Aczkolwiek istnienie klasy okrętów o tej nazwie w historii Floty Gwiezdnej jest kanoniczną informacją. W TNG: Power Play podano, że ostatni okręt klasy Daedalus został wycofany w 2196 roku. W tym samym odcinku podano też nazwę jedynego kanonicznego okrętu tej klasy –USS Essex. Star Trek Encyclopedia II podaje, że USS Carolina NCC-160, który został wspomniany w TOS: Friday’s Child, jest okrętem klasy Daedalus. Ponieważ jednak z TNG wiadomo, że okręty tej klasy zostały wycofane ze służby ponad 70 lat wcześniej, nie można uznać USS Carolina jako okrętu klasy Daedalus. Dokładne kanoniczne dane na temat rozmiarów okrętu klasy Daedalus nie są znane. Na podstawie modelu widzianego w Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, jego długość określa się na niecałe 250 metrów (chociaż Star Trek Encyclopedia podaje długość 105 metrów). Rozmieszczenie okien na tym samym modelu pozwala na wysunięcie wniosku, że ma on 16 lub 17 pokładów. Apokryf Star Trek Legacy będzie pierwszą grą osadzoną w uniwersum sagi, w której pojawi się klasa Daedalus. W książce Foundations należącej do niekanonicznego cyklu Star Trek SCE (Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers) przedstawiony jest okręt klasy Daedalus –USS Lovell (jest on również pokazany na okładce). W powieści Starfleet: Year One, autorstwa Michael’a Jan’a Friedman’a, ukazana jest rywalizacja pomiędzy kapitanami Floty Gwiezdnej o dowództwo pierwszego okrętu klasy Daedalus. W Star Trek: New Voyages przedstawiono prototyp klasy Daedalus. Został nazwany USS Daedalus a jego numer rejestru Floty to NCC-129. Ponieważ New Voyages to produkcja fanów, nie są to kanoniczne dane. Daedalus de:Daedalus-Klasse en:Daedalus class es:Clase Daedalus fr:Classe Daedalus ja:ダイダロス級